Jody Summer
Jody Summer is a combat-machine pilot affiliated with the Galactic Space Federation. Her ability is highly regarded, and she is recognized as a hero by both her peers and superiors. For these reasons, she was chosen as the spokesperson for the Federation. Later on, she became the captain, while John Tanaka became the head, of the Elite Mobile Task Force. Since then, she always wants to find answers on her brother's whereabouts after a scrimmage with Zoda. She's also known as Miss Galaxy for winning the Women's Cup Grand Prix. Her father, Mason Summer, was known to invent the G-Diffuser system to which Tanaka specializes in; he had her as a love interest, but she kept turning him down. She's also the first woman ever to scale the summit of Olympus Mons. She had started to train for the F-Zero Grand Prix when she received word that her father had died when his ship crashed during a flight to the Leonid System. She resolved to race in her father's honor and named her ship the "White Cat", the nickname her father used to call her. In the anime, she has a brother named Andy Summer. Five years before the events of the anime, she lost him on account of a Mute City shootout with Zoda, and her body was covered by his in an explosion. She understood Rick's resentment to Zoda though he must appreciate what life offers as well. It's also revealed that she's a cyborg in which half her body had been demolished during the impact. Birthdate: February 21st Ikran's F-Zero timeline Jody Summer is one of Ikran's characters that she despises, next to Zoda. She was the aforementioned captain of the Mobile Task Force, to which Tinsel was enlisted in after Rick Wheeler and Lucy Liberty. She recognized her from the incident at Lightning, where she first encountered Black Shadow. Fascinated with her intel, she decided to make her a full-fledged member of the team. During that time, she gave her a lecture about meekness, that she must take risks and not always play safe. Tinsel Steelus does look up to her as an authorative figure, though she seems to have a certain disposition towards her, especially how she greatly punishes those that disobey her, mostly with her best friend, Rick. Later on, she, along with the other members, were eventually captured by Dark Million. Tinsel went on a quest looking for them, and she found out the rumors were true, as Jody turned into one of the organization's top assassins. She later met up with her at the old Mute City King League track, where the Duelists were held hostage. In exchange for their lives, she must shoot Super Arrow with a bullet she designed; while Tinsel was never crazy of the Arrows, she went into a berserker rage! As a cyborg, Tinsel aimed for Jody's organic parts; she was about to slay her until Leon intervened saying that she mustn't on account Jody is Andy/Burt's missing sister. She left distraughtly and was later taken to Dark Star. Jody then summoned the Galaxy Runner, willing to reunite with the reformed Task Force, then infiltrated Black Shadow's turf. With him and Deathborn out of the equation, she, Tanaka and Dr. Stewart each received a downgrade from the Commissioner, and Tinsel and Rick resigned. Though she wished her the best, and to take care of Wheeler as her final assignment. Jody still welcomes them with open arms, whenever the squad need their assistance or vice versa. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Veronica Taylor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kikuko Inoue Category:Reformed Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Pilots Category:Other Officers Category:Law Enforcement Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters from the Future Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Badass Princess Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tech Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Protective Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Action Girl